


【鸣佐】馋

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 含有口交，足交，体内排泄。请慎重权衡接受范围，无法接受请点击右上角红叉，感谢配合。





	【鸣佐】馋

**Author's Note:**

> 含有口交，足交，体内排泄。请慎重权衡接受范围，无法接受请点击右上角红叉，感谢配合。

自开始火影见习的工作后，鸣人便很少再做梦了。就算梦到什么，早上醒来后的记忆也模糊得厉害，他甚至开始怀疑自己隐约见到的光亮其实是清晨睡醒意识恍惚间晃了眼睛的光。  
满头是汗的从床上爬起来，他郁闷地看向墙上的挂历，挂历上的配图是一片红枫，他的心情又更纠结了。明明早已经到了秋天，还没凉快两天，温度怎么就又慢慢往夏日攀升？  
鸣人小声的碎碎念了两句，坐在床沿。一边挠着腰上被蚊子咬出来的包，一边伸脚在床边的地板上探着他的青蛙拖鞋。探着找了半天，没探着。觉得奇怪的鸣人这才舍得眦开惺忪睡眼去看看是不是因为自己太急着休息所以拖鞋耍脾气躲到床底去了。  
“大清早的你跪在地上干嘛？”  
就在鸣人趴在地上高高撅着屁股找拖鞋的时候，有人从浴室里走了出来。  
“佐助啊，你有没有看到我的拖……”鸣人一回头，视线落在佐助的脚上，两只绿油油的呱，“你的呢？”  
“承蒙您的好意。”佐助脱了鞋光脚踩上鸣人还撅着的屁股，“你自己去看看那双拖鞋长什么样子，太恶趣味了吧。”  
“不就是粉色的……”还是个涂了烈焰红唇的呱么？他当时一套买回来的，之前牙和丁次来玩的时候选走了蓝色和黄色的，他在余下的二者间拿了绿色，剩下就只有一双粉的，结果佐助还嫌弃。  
“明明就很可爱啊我说。”鸣人在客厅里找到了那双粉色的拖鞋，看着上面的美人呱觉得有些委屈，“小佐助都不懂得欣赏。”  
“是，是。”佐助不与他在此事上多做纠结，将头上湿乎乎的毛巾晾好之后就走向厨房，开锅点灶给鸣人准备早餐——今天轮到他负责。  
鸣人从冰箱里翻出一盒咖啡牛奶，打开开口就往嘴里灌。一开始佐助还对此有些意见，后来住了没三天发现劝不过来，干脆就无视了。坐到餐桌前的椅子上，鸣人的睡意又翻滚上来，单手拄着脸盯着屋子里佐助白得晃人眼的腿开始发呆。话说他久违的梦里见到了小时候的佐助。因为伤口感染在任务的回程发了低烧，结果还脾气上头和他闹，结果就是温度和血压一起高攀，为此他还被卡卡西和小樱说了一顿，在旅店的走廊罚跪了小半天，丢死人了。  
不过现在回想起来那个年纪的佐助真是可爱。无论是手还是脚都小小的令人怜爱，当然，他当年也差不多就是了。  
记忆中那个时候卡卡西带着他们去汤之国执行任务，D等级的任务向来繁琐又无意义，包括这次也一样，这次的任务是委托他们去山上寻找药草，鸣人不管三七二十一，摘了一大堆相似的草回来，结果全因为一点点的区别成了没用的东西。把它们堆到树根，鸣人自认算是仁至义尽，拍了拍手上的土灰大步迈向了山上抓熊的陷阱。佐助在他附近眼尖看到，顺手就扔了一柄手里剑过去，鸣人下意识地回扔了一个回去，这是佐助所始料未及的。结果就是佐助因为那一瞬间产生了动摇，聚集在脚底的还无法熟练控制的查克拉一散，反是他跌到了地上，脚被废弃的陷阱中尖锐的断枝扎了深深一道，汩汩往外流血。  
自知是自己的错，鸣人看着那道极深的伤口也不禁心疼，不过那时的他和佐助依旧是死对头。纵使对方在波之国救过他，年纪还小，又感情敏感的他还是竖起了一身的尖刺，嘲笑他笨，忍者居然还从树上掉下来。那个时候的佐助只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，然后不再做声，没有向不在场的卡卡西和小樱说他掉下树真实的原因，只说自己之后会注意。心中的愧疚感让鸣人几乎就要将真正的原因说出口，可佐助之后递出来的一把绿枝又毁了他心里那一点点愧疚感——那分明就是他们正在找的药草。  
看着佐助得意的表情，鸣人愤愤地咬了口腔的内侧，双手在胸前一抱气哼哼地扭头去楼下的贩卖部买果汁。他本可以拿来向小樱和卡卡西邀功的机会！就这样被抢走了！越想越气。鸣人一步一步狠狠踩着走道的地板，将东西一股脑统统放在柜台上，喊道：“老板娘！结账啊我说！”  
等他回去的时候，小樱已经从店里讨来了伤药，正在帮佐助处理伤口。卡卡西因为还需要交付任务，暂时先离开了旅店，鸣人看了一眼佐助的伤口，有些心悸，把手上的东西堆在一边就拿了毛巾去泡温泉。等他回房间的时候，佐助已经睡下了。为了不让他碰到伤处，卡卡西用一个枕头将他的伤脚垫高，仰躺在床上睡得很沉的样子。  
“这么早就睡了啊？”鸣人蹲在他身旁戳了戳佐助的脸颊，软软的，摸了摸他贴在枕头上的头发，同样也软软的。  
“平时那么傲，这些地方怎么不见硬气一点？”顾自嘟哝着，鸣人又去捏了捏佐助的手。佐助的手上有一些还未愈合的伤口，有些粗糙，这和他在练习手里剑时的伤口很像，手指上还有被钢线勒开的痕迹。可就算这样也依旧柔软温暖，鸣人不仅又多用手指在佐助的掌心多挠了两下。换做平时，佐助估计已经跳起来揍他了，不过今天却意外的安静，是伤药里有镇痛剂的关系么？看向佐助颈间缠着的新绷带，鸣人撩开他的额发弯下身去与对方额头相触，“抱歉了啊我说，我下次不会再害你受伤了。”  
其实佐助在鸣人戳自己脸的时候就醒了，他差点因为条件反射就翻身踹上去，可想到自己的伤势，对手又是鸣人，这样动作似乎有些小题大作了。或许鸣人本人没有意识到，他买来的那一堆零食里混进了不少佐助爱吃的东西，或许是想要补偿的愧疚感在作祟吧？佐助没有说破，怡然自得地打开明显就属于他的番茄汁纸盒。

虽然说过不会在害佐助受伤这种话，不过在他身上留下最大伤痕的果然还是自己啊……  
鸣人咬着牛奶盒的边沿。  
那个时候佐助的脚可真白。虽然现在也白。不过大约没有那个时候柔软的手感了吧？想起那时给佐助换绷带的事，鸣人不禁有些感慨。原本脚背上还有点肉的，现在都没了啊……不如说他身上的肉都养不起来。要是能养胖一点的话是不是脚心会比现在的要软？蹭着一定很舒服的说……  
说没有注意到鸣人的视线是假的，说不知道鸣人脑子里跑过些什么画面更是假的。佐助不着痕迹地让右眼的红色沉下去。在桌上放下鸣人的早餐后拉开椅子坐到他对面，通过吸管吸着纸盒里的苹果汁。  
“怎、怎么了啊我说……”鸣人被盯得有些不自在，悄悄调整着坐姿让自己坐直，额角因为紧张出了汗，他故作镇定地端起刀叉来切开盘中放在烤脆的面包片上的培根蛋。  
“……黑色和白色，你喜欢哪一个？”佐助没有回答，而是过了一阵给回一个问句。  
“黑……黑色吧，我想。”突然被问到这种问题，鸣人也不知道该怎么选择，总之凭直觉选了一个出来。  
“这样吗？”佐助终于不再盯着他看了。可鸣人却比刚才还要慌张起来。  
“你你你你你要做什么？”他抖着声音问。  
“对你来说不是什么坏事。”  
“真的吗？”  
“应该。”佐助吸完的盒子里的饮料，起身离开厨房，“今天我有任务要去一趟隔壁的温泉小镇，晚饭后才会回来，你自己想办法解决。”  
“好。我知道了的说。”看着佐助走进卧室的背影，鸣人心中依旧隐隐有些不安。他刚刚的回答似乎没有什么奇怪的地方吧？还是说黑色和白色只是表象，背后有很深刻的含义或者是代指什么的吗？  
等他纠结地准备好出门去到火影楼，这样小插曲一般的困扰在鹿丸搬来腰高一摞文书的时候，同桌面上薄薄的灰尘一同被震飞。

由于佐助说过自己不回来吃晚饭，所以在丁次等人邀约他去吃烤肉的时候鸣人丝毫没有犹豫就答应了。在桌上一群同期用啤酒杯围了一桌，鸣人正要推脱自己还没有到二十不能喝酒时，在牙诧异的眼神中，他后知后觉地记起了今天是他的生日，今天这个聚会也是为他办的庆祝会。  
所以佐助忘记了。  
他妄自下了定论。  
不然那个人怎么会在出门前跟他说不回来吃晚饭。  
想到这里鸣人有些沮丧了。他在佐助生日前三天就写好了一封长长长长的信，实际重点只有一句——生日快乐。现在到他生日了，佐助丝毫没有要表示点什么的迹象……不过想也正常，要不是这次卡卡西老师意外地发现了被掩埋的似是记载了辉夜相关信息的石碑，且需要写轮眼来解读的话，这个时候他根本不会知道佐助会在什么不知名的地方。  
所以要把他在村子这件事情当做生日礼物吗？虽然勉强能说得通，但总觉得有那么一点点的牵强和寂寞。  
他还没有听佐助亲口对他说过生日快乐。礼物也……仅仅停留在信纸。一生一次的二十岁估计是最惨的一次——明显这次连信纸都不会有。  
抬头多喝了两杯，胃里脸上一热，他的脑袋就开始晕乎乎了。他喝得太急，所以有些微醺，回家的夜路上吹了点冷风，醉意便比原来淡了。  
“我回来……呃。”鸣人一句话没说完，就打了个小小的酒嗝。他一屁股坐到玄关上，也不脱鞋，也不后仰瘫倒睡觉，而是听着里屋里传来一阵脚步声，随后他头顶的灯就亮了。  
“你喝酒了？”佐助皱着眉看他。  
不知道是不是酒劲儿上来了的关系，鸣人只觉得眼前湿蒙蒙糊了一层，佐助原本就很好看的脸变得更好看了。  
“佐助……”他痴痴地笑起来，尾音被他拉得长长，撒娇似的转着音。  
“还喝了不少。”这次是肯定句啊。  
“今天漩涡鸣人大人，呃，二十岁了的说！”鸣人一句话没说完，又打出一个酒嗝，“佐助不打算送我礼物么？”  
“拿着。”佐助顺手从玄关旁的鞋柜上拿下一个包装好的盒子递给鸣人，“给你的。”  
“谢、谢谢。”鸣人有些懵，真的有啊……  
“是什么啊我说？”他脱了鞋，锁好门，一边被佐助牵着往卧室走，一边问。  
“刃具包。”佐助回道:“之前那个不是上个任务的时候坏了？”  
“嗯。”鸣人双手握着礼物重重地点了点头。  
“抱歉，没想到更好能送你的东西。”佐助听他淡薄的反应，以为他并不喜欢，“不喜欢的话明……”  
“没有不喜欢的说！”鸣人急忙否定，“只是……有点太高兴了不知道怎么反应……”  
“这种程度的礼物没必要高兴成这样吧？”佐助暗自松了口气。  
“可以帮我带上么？”鸣人已经把包装拆开，满眼希冀地看向佐助。卧室的顶灯没有开，亮着的仅是桌上一盏小灯，发黄的灯光下鸣人浅色的眼睛颜色变得有些深，反射着那一点光源的泪膜给他期待的神情加了闪光，这让佐助无法拒绝。  
接过他手上的刃具包，佐助蹲下身去，先是用嘴巴叼住了一端的连接绳，接着右手拉着另一端，从鸣人腿下穿过，让连接绳与口中一端相扣。又在调整了一下刃具包的位置后就算完成。  
“会紧么？”佐助仰头问他。  
“嗯……”鸣人通红着脸点了点头。见佐助要去调整腿上连接绳，急忙阻止，“不是那边啊我说。”  
面对佐助不解的视线，他不好意思起来。  
“是裤子这边……很紧啦我说……”  
明白了鸣人所指是什么，佐助的脸色也跟着涨红起来，甚至连耳根都开始发热。  
“你任务回来也累了吧，我一会儿自己去厕所解……哇！”鸣人在佐助咬上他裤子的拉链时不禁惊呼出声，“佐佐佐佐助？？？你……”  
拉链发出一声声响，原本束缚着鸣人的力量就被放松了些许。  
“腰带和纽扣你自己解开。”佐助扬眼看他，黑色的眼睛被映得多了一层暖黄，他的嘴唇几乎就在那层棉布上摩挲，“你不是想要么？”  
亲亲一吻，隔着棉布落到他身上。他的自制力根本不足以抗住这样的诱惑。  
解开腰带和纽扣，他的外裤被腿上的刃具包固定住没能继续下落，他本打算将它解开，将碍事的外裤踢开，佐助却先他一步动作。他的小腹接触到了佐助的嘴唇，对方几乎没有犹豫，就叼着他内裤的边沿向下拉。早就发硬的性器一点点被释放出来，终于在被拉到根出的时候整根弹了出来，拍在佐助脸上。  
遭了……  
鸣人暗叫不妙，虽然他本人因此非常的兴奋，可他担心佐助会因此觉得不悦。正在慌乱，佐助丝毫不介意地侧脸吮吻住他的性器，脸颊蹭着他根部的耻毛，鸣人自觉那些粗硬的毛发触感应该不好，然而佐助并没有露出什么不适的表情，反是接着用舌和唇服务着他的柱身。有些意外。更多的则是喜悦。佐助在性事上这样主动还是头一次，他真当是享受了寿星的福利，甚至放肆地哼哼起来，告诉佐助哪个地方更喜欢被碰到、碰起来更舒服，佐助瞥他一眼让他不要得寸进尺，最后还是听他的意思，在他觉得舒服的地方多吮两下。明明还没有碰到最敏感的龟头，鸣人就已经舒服得前端出水，佐助在舔吻柱身时还弄到了他的脸上。  
“……你很喜欢。”佐助用手背擦掉弄到他脸上的清液，用手指弹了一下鸣人已经完全勃起的性器，听对方不知是疼是爽“嗷”的一声叫唤，他伸舌抵在鸣人的龟头。舌尖抬住伞盖的边沿，佐助往前一凑吻在顶端，用舌尖点戳着马眼，鸣人不禁倒抽一口凉气，快感似是浪打过来，让他有些站不住脚，可为了继续享受这件美事，他还是强逼着自己站稳，可佐助似是为他淡薄的反应感到了不甘，干脆含住整个冠用力一吸。  
“啊！”被突袭的鸣人如突袭者所料那样惊叫一声，急忙把性器抽离出来，精液喷洒而出，落了佐助满脸，鸣人一边心有余悸地转身去抽纸巾给他擦拭弄在脸上的白浊，一边鼓着嘴嘟囔，“佐助你好坏……射在里面了怎么办啊我说？”  
“能怎么办？”佐助眯着眼似是在笑，伸舌将鸣人柱顶的浊液卷入口中，含糊着发出几声哼声。  
那样的声音让鸣人心脏跳得难受，他不由开始猜测佐助没有说完的后半句。  
——能怎么办？吃下去啊。  
不会是这样吧……鸣人的思绪一停，性器被口腔抱住的快感让他叹出声来。佐助用手指圈住他的性器再次将它纳入口中，开始往深处含。还没有整根吃下去，鸣人就已经感觉到自己碰到了佐助的咽喉，异物感使佐助忍不住想要呕吐，却是让性器的顶端受到挤压，他很舒服，可不想让佐助难受太久。故而鸣人没有太过留恋深喉的温度和触感就主动抽了出来。可是他的体贴并没人领情。佐助把他往床上一推，分开他的腿又一次深深含住性器，自己掌控着节奏吞吞吐吐。  
红着脸偷看伏在自己腿间的佐助，对方长长的睫毛上挂着水珠，过长的额发被体液黏在性器上，随着吞吐的动作又挂到唇边。鸣人伸手想帮他拨开那些头发，手指无意中碰到了对方藏在发间通红的耳廓。  
“唔……”佐助身体一颤，让鸣人的性器抽出来，似是忿怨地瞪他一眼，“你不许动。”说话的嘴唇亮着一层水色，被磨得通红。  
鸣人的视线被钉在那里，没听进佐助说的话，反是张口问他，“可以接吻吗？”  
为什么不呢？  
佐助口中还有他精液的味道，这让鸣人有些纠结，他并不想吃自己射出去的东西。可是佐助柔软的嘴唇和舌头他又难以舍弃，只能勉为其难地接受那个味道。藕断丝连地吻着，鸣人闲着的手就开始拆佐助身上的衣服。去掉了一半的外裤，他将手探进去的手感与原本出现了极大的偏差。  
本来应该是佐助光裸柔滑的皮肤，如今多了奇怪的织物。  
“唔嗯……等下，佐助。”鸣人喊停，“你今天穿了什么吗？”  
“终于发现了？”佐助并不打算向他隐瞒的样子，外裤被鸣人解开，他才站起来裤子就顺着腿滑到了地上，露出被袜子和缎带盖着只空出一半大腿，那是鸣人之前看杂志脑热买下来的情趣道具之一——黑色的吊带袜。  
“你……你看到了？”鸣人悄悄咽了口唾沫，他记得这个东西他和其他道具还有教学用书都收在一个箱子里，佐助看到了这个那也就是说其他的……  
“嗯。”佐助点头，并不否认，“虽然很想替你扔掉，但不否认我也一度乐在其中，就放过它们了。”  
话才说完，佐助突然想起什么，皱眉补充道，“今天不许用。”  
那意思是明天可以喽……不对！我不是那个意思啊我说！  
袜子表层的黑色被撑开，隐约能看出下面的白来，佐助踩上鸣人的肩膀，倾身过去，居高临下，问他，“你想要我怎么做？”  
鸣人心脏愈发欢快地狂跳起来，他红着脸抬眼看着佐助，额头的汗滚进金色的眉里，他侧头亲吻在佐助的小腿，张口轻咬，“用脚帮我做啊我说。”

用脚背和脚心困住鸣人的性器，稍作套弄了几下，佐助就似是嫌累了。放弃了这个做法，他转之用脚背去托他的阴囊。被脚趾点到会阴的鸣人小腹登时腾起一阵热流，他不停叹出舒服的声音，性器被佐助另外一只脚圆润的脚趾揉着，从阴囊到冠顶，一点点攀爬上去。  
那个时候的伤口没有留下来啊……  
不知道是在庆幸还是沮丧，鸣人盯着佐助的右脚出神，最后在对方用脚趾揉起了敏感的柱顶他才终于回神。  
“嗯……好舒服……佐助你真的是天才啊我说。”他享受地眯起了眼，小孔里出的水染湿了佐助的袜子。丝质的袜子藏不住它的包缠物的美好，鸣人的视线停留在被丝袜牵扯着正讨好他性器的脚趾上。这个人身上真是任何地方都生得漂亮，因为常年四处奔走的关系，腿上没有多余的赘余这还有因可寻，但脚趾都长得好看大约只能说是遗传了吧？  
鸣人的话让佐助耳朵更红，他只是照着书上有样学样，从未料到鸣人会这样喜欢。脚底又湿又热，蹭一蹭伞盖和它的边沿，鸣人喉间立刻就会发出舒爽的声音。用脚揉着的性器已经涨得比刚才还大还烫，他踩着，那根东西竟是比他半个脚掌还要宽！平时就是这么粗的状态在他体内……  
佐助甩了甩头，不让自己去回想那些淫事，否则他又会和刚才在给鸣人口交时一样，才是靠过去情色的记忆就去了。  
情不自已，鸣人伸手抓住还在磨蹭他性器的脚掌，手指在中心最柔软的一部分滑弄。  
“别……”佐助单手撑着床垫想把脚抽回来，在鸣人投来疑惑的眼神时，他解释道:“痒。”  
看他突然缩起来的脚趾和腿上突然紧绷的线条，鸣人知道他是在说实话，可是就这样放手吗？他做不到。透过那层半透明黑膜，他的口舌对内容物起了欲望。他想要佐助把袜子脱了。  
这么想着，鸣人就这么开口说了。对方没有拒绝，从善如流地松开咬住长袜的夹子，把它们脱下来，原本被包住的小腿和脚被暴露出来，在暗暗的黄光下似是涂上了蜜色的陶漆。  
重新握住佐助的脚掌，从手心穿来的触感温润又光滑，鸣人将它抬高，凑过去亲吻精致的脚踝。佐助的皮肤上附着有他熟悉的浅浅的甜气，原本被麻木的感官阈值似乎又恢复成正常的状态，他嗅了嗅，又嗅了嗅，柠檬果的气味让他欲罢不能。他的唇落下的位置逐渐向着脚尖去了，所幸碰到的是脚背的皮肤，佐助尚且能忍住吻带来的痒意。可是口欲在尝到想要的东西之前又怎么会消退？张开口，鸣人吮住了佐助的脚趾。  
“不要这样……”佐助感觉到舌头在自己的趾缝里舔弄，很痒，不仅是生理上，他的心也跟着骚动起来。可偏偏这时的鸣人丝毫不讲道理，甚至在他尝试收回自己身体的主动权时被警告意味地咬疼了脚趾。  
他的脚被舔得湿漉漉的，上面敏感的软肉被啮咬，偏偏生出些奇怪的酥麻感来，因为这样，他原本泄过一次的性器又勃起了。硬硬地撑在吊带袜配套的内裤里，撑得从那块小小的黑色绸料冒出头来。他想要自赎，尤其是在鸣人一边亲吻着他的脚一边拉着另外一只在性器上蹭动的时候，性器尤其的寂寞起来，就连乳首都挺立着藉由与上衣轻微的摩擦来给予他望梅止渴似的快感来聊以慰藉，丝毫不知那样只会让欲望更加膨胀。  
“唔……”精液在鸣人的一声闷哼后充盈了他的趾缝，黏黏连连地从缝里往下落。  
“嘿嘿……抱歉，佐助，我没忍住的说。”鸣人喘着粗气冲他笑着，明明是在道歉却半分诚意都看不出来。  
“笨蛋。”佐助耳尖红得烫手，他急急把脚收回来免得鸣人又对它们起什么奇怪的妄想。放在床沿的抽纸盒不知何时已经落到地上，佐助半仰在床上伸手将它拿上来，打算清理趾缝和流到其他位置的浊液。然，鸣人突然扣住他的脚踝，往身上一拽，没有丝毫预兆就插了进来。

想要碰他，想要抓着他的脚踝把他拉到身上好好地疼爱他。  
这是鸣人长久克制在心底的情欲，佐助干净的脚掌简直就是烈性春药，每蹭一下都让他心脏跳得更加痛苦。鸣人的视线落到佐助清理脚趾时张张合合的腿根，看到与吊带袜配套的丝质内裤上有一片暗下去的颜色，腿根的位置还有湿润的水光，他心中一动，大脑里紧绷的弦立刻被那下心跳给震断了。手往对方的脚踝上一扣，鸣人发了狠劲儿直接把佐助拽到了自己身上，手指拨开仅为一条带子的后片，他在佐助的惊呼中将性器扎了进去。  
“呃、啊……啊……你、唔……”穴壁突然被撑开，剧烈的痛感快感从后穴一路肆虐向大脑，佐助一时间连骂人的话都说不出来。他想他应该是去了，射精的满足感已经让他不想动弹。  
“好软……佐助，你果然自己弄过了吧我说？”鸣人一脸享受的在里面抽动了两下，穴壁就拧着他的性器，不让他再动了。  
“你这个混蛋……”佐助愤愤地咬上鸣人的嘴唇和他交换了一个吻，汗涔涔地靠过去，容鸣人抓着他的腰上上下下的颠弄。  
待鸣人的不应期一过，他体内的性器就又涨大起来，佐助还在和他接吻，几近贪婪地不肯松开鸣人的唇舌，鸣人正乐得享受清甜味道的吻，对方偏偏在他自在的时候缩了回去，他追过去被敷衍地应付了一下又被躲开。欲拒还迎，在鸣人又一次攻过来的时候，佐助总算是应他了。两人用舌头黏糊糊的纠缠着，唇分的途中，鸣人眦开眼，瞄见了佐助湿漉漉的眼睛，心脏在那一刹用力地收缩，噗通噗通，跳得强劲。  
“唔嗯……别偷看啊，笨蛋。”体内的性器一涨，冠延比先前还更加用力的碾在体内的敏感，佐助率先发难。  
“那你是要承认自己一直在偷瞄我吗？啊……又更紧了……好舒服……”鸣人知道佐助被自己拆穿正在窘迫，坏笑着凑过去在他耳边低声说起让人脸红荤话。  
“闭嘴！”佐助连忙捂住他的嘴巴，不想对方耍流氓似的伸舌舔起了他的手心。他撤手闪躲，掌心留下一块湿润的水斑。  
也不再为难他，鸣人笑了笑，去吻对方赤红的脸颊，“这么近的距离也只会失焦，并看不清吧我说。”  
“这种事情无所谓吧，总比看不到得要好。”佐助嫌弃地瞥他一眼，将对方作乱到他胸口挑逗乳首的手抓回来放到腰上，他扯开还箍着自己性器的内裤。鸣人眼尖地瞥见里面的一滩白浊，咽下已经到口边的“想见我可以多给我透露点行踪”的话，禁不住问，“什么时候？”  
“你猜猜看。”佐助丝毫没有告诉他的打算。  
“过分。欺负人。我什么时候去的你都知道，自己偷跑还藏起来！”鸣人忿忿，掐着佐助的窄腰冲着深处的敏感带胡乱地顶弄，捣软的后穴中湿得不像话，敏感又缠人，乖巧淫秽地讨好着鸣人的性器，这样的情景鸣人还是第一次体验，目光扫过床头，他看到一瓶打开还没合起来的润滑液，包装上标着“特别版”的大字，心里有了头绪。那瓶东西里含有催情的成分，佐助大概因为羞耻只是草草略过，要是知道了它的效果想必是不会用的。  
“啊……哈嗯……你动一动啊大白痴。”体内痒得厉害，佐助骑在鸣人身上难耐地扭着腰，让鸣人的性器多次擦过敏感带来满足自己渐深的欲望。  
“佐助想要我怎么动？”鸣人坏心问道，享受地听着性器在后穴中搅出咕叽的水声，盖在衣服下的乳首尖尖挺着，随着佐助的动作在棉布上蹭着，佐助白皙的皮肤上浮了一层汗，因为情欲还微微泛红，这个时候还用欲求的模样勾引他，他自然要欺负回去。  
“我是笨蛋嘛，你不说明白我不知道的说。”鸣人说。  
佐助不说话了，他自顾找起了敏感的位置，上下起落，如今鸣人根本招架不住几下那般湿软的穴肉的套弄，更招架不住佐助放纵情色的模样，他就要射了。佐助短促的气音喘得他愈发的硬，起起落落的动作让他无人顾及的性器也跟着动，顶冠蹭在鸣人小腹，涨得通红。  
“要……嗯……”佐助的话还没能说完，鸣人突然触摸他被顶撑起来的小腹的动作害他射了出来。软软地瘫在鸣人胸口喘着粗气，疲软的性器小孔中又流出些浊色来，蹭在鸣人下腹的耻毛上。  
“我还没有去的说，你偷跑。”鸣人佯装不悦，去掐佐助腰上的软肉。  
对方还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，条件反射地一缩，又瘫软回去。  
佐助的眼神还在迷离，身上也使不出力气，便软声向鸣人讨饶道，“我不行了……放过我吧，鸣人？”  
话音刚落，佐助就感觉到体内射进一股热流。鸣人射了。  
“你犯规了的说，笨蛋佐助。”鸣人热烘烘地搂着他，侧脸讨了个吻，混沌在现实与梦的大脑让他听到了海水的声音，登时小腹一股酸胀的感觉立刻挤占了他的大脑——他想上厕所。  
本打算从佐助身体里退出来直奔向马桶的，可偏偏高潮过的他和佐助身体都异常的敏感，他微微一动，被肏得又软又红的穴肉就一抽，佐助“啊”的惊动一声，他的性器也因为那些穴肉舒服的松开了关卡，想要吐出点白色来。心情一放松，尿意就克制不住地冒出头。  
他紧紧抱住怀里的佐助，拼命压制着不让自己尿出来，可这东西一旦出了个头想再忍住就几乎不可能。事实上他已经感觉到尿液正不受他控制地往外汩汩地冒。  
在要去厕所的话他恐怕会很丢人的尿一地，不如说，他根本就会在拔出来的时候就因为快感而胡乱地尿一床，可是不去的话……他憋得满头大汗，纠结地问，“佐，佐助啊，我……你……一会儿无论发生什么你都不要生气好不好？”  
“嗯？”佐助有些昏昏欲睡，听到鸣人的话有些奇怪地偏头去看他，软软的发丝搔过鸣人的脖颈，他因为痒放松了戒备，尿液就趁着这个空挡拼命的往外钻，察觉到体内涌进的热流，佐助突然惊起。  
“鸣、鸣人？你该不会……”  
情况以根本不是他能再次控制住的势头发生了，强憋尿意后释放的满足感让他禁不住舒服得叹出声来，看他的表情，佐助完全能肯定鸣人在做什么事情。他又气又恼，让鸣人憋住可对方已经根本控制不了，他的小腹被除精液外的东西填满，可鸣人喝的酒不少，如今排出来的自然也不会少，大量的尿液将他的下腹都撑到鼓起一个圆来，又涨又沉，热热地撑得他小腹发酸，可耻的是身体竟还因此莫名地兴奋了起来。  
“抱歉……我……我这就出来！”鸣人舒服完了，睁眼一看，原本温润的黑眸已经瞪出了万花的花纹。大难临头，鸣人紧张地咽下一口唾沫，打算挣扎挽救一下自己的性命，急忙把发泄完的器官往外抽。  
不动还好，他这样一动，原本堵在穴口的东西就没了，被肏开的穴口没法和往常一样收紧，里面含混着两人体液和润滑油的尿液找到了溜跑的出口，争相从他的体内往外涌，沿着他腿根的皮肤不停地流。秽液温热的触感已经超出了他对性事认知的范围，让他不知所措。  
“不要……快停下……”佐助慌乱地想要阻止它们，阻止着像是他失禁了一般的场面用手去挡，可无论怎么做，都无法让它们像自己所想那样听话，他的身体自顾自的产生了快感，即使不应期使他无法勃起，但大脑里的感觉依旧在发生。他的腿根因此而痉挛颤抖，小腹里的秽液像是鸣人射满了他的体内，这样的错觉无疑让他的身体陷入另外一次高潮。可即使这样，他依旧充满了背德感，他本不应对此产生这样的反应才是，身体感知的脱轨让他觉得陌生，却又同时让他陷入了别样的快感中。  
鸣人因为佐助羞赧地表情又一次开始亢奋，他确定佐助正在经历某种让身体愉悦的感觉，可他的自律又站在对立面影响和束缚他，这样无疑是让他的身体变得更加敏感的催化剂，佐助似乎并没有认清这一点。为了证实自己的猜测是正确的，鸣人在佐助尝试阻止那些液体继续流出的时候，伸手按了一下他鼓胀的小腹，佐助登时发出一声绵长的呻吟，穴内一紧，又有更多的尿液被挤了出来。看着自己小腹上又一滩浊色，鸣人抿起一点放进口中。好甜。和佐助的吻和汗一样甜。  
荒唐，淫乱。  
鸣人似是在欣赏佐助失禁时一般享受着面前的佐助狼狈的模样。自己可真是恶劣啊……鸣人自觉道。伸手拥住被自己折腾得筋疲力竭的佐助，对方全身都谢了力，柔软温润得像是一只撒娇的猫。  
“你这个……混蛋吊车尾……”  
他终于连骂人都没有了气势。  
“对不起嘛……”鸣人吻了吻他汗湿的额发，“我会收拾干净的。”  
佐助没动静，鸣人看不到他的脸，以为他已经睡过去了，正打算抱他去浴室，就听见他低声呢喃了一句，“……生日快乐，鸣人。”  
“嗯。”鸣人不禁莞尔，胸口被一团暖乎乎的棉花包着，他拥着佐助的手又紧了紧。  
“晚安。佐助。”


End file.
